1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing method and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow of fluid may be mainly considered as incompressible fluid flow, for example, flow of liquid. In the fields of computer graphics (CG) and computational fluid dynamics (CFD), the Navier-Stokes equation is used for analyzing the incompressible fluid flow. In the Navier-Stokes equation, since various partial differential equations are combined into one equation, analytic solution may not be provided.
A related art image processing apparatus divides a fluid calculation region into grid finite elements, and performs the Navier-Stokes equation on each frame to calculate a velocity field of a grid, thereby implementing a fluid simulation based on time. However, performing the Navier-Stokes equation requires a large number of calculations.